


Blossoming Romance

by coffee_o, R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Gifts, Lots of blushing, bc riko is so gay, chika is the owner of the flower shop, riko is an employee there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Riko starts getting distracted at work and Chika notices it - Flower shop AU in which Chika is the shop owner and Riko is an employee there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalileoSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoSunshine/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Joey!! \o/ You're an amazing and wonderful person and a pure joy to talk to!! Have a great birthday ahead! This was done as a collab between the both of us but this went longer than we expected so we decided to split it into two chapters, hope you don't mind!

The sign outside the shop always looks worn. One hook is barely holding it up and it feels like it will fall down anytime now. Every time Riko passes under it, she winces slightly, despite the fact that it never falls. She lets out a sigh of relief as she enters the small flower shop.

She is dressed in a dark pink skirt that comes down to just above her knees with a light pink floral pattern weaving through the frays. On her top half, she has a white blouse that has small flowers dotted around its fabric.

“Early as always, it seems.” The voice that makes Riko’s heart flutter calls from the open doorway located behind the counter. A head of orange hair appears soon after as the owner of the voice and shop steps into the room. “If it gets a little overwhelming for you to do everything yourself, please do ask for assistance. I know you and You had a good duo together.”

“Thanks, Chika.” Riko nods her head, her heart beating slightly faster at just the sight of the other girl. _It isn’t the increased work that I’m worried about._ She takes a deep breath. _You’re going to be just fine Riko._ “I think I can manage.”

Chika’s lips curl into a smile in response and she moves to tend to a bunch of flowers sitting on the counter.

Riko heads through the door to the back of the store and into the small staff room that they have. It is a cozy room with a small couch against one wall with a table in front of it. In the corner is a small desk with a chair tucked under it and the one laptop the store owns resting upon it. Another door with the word “Store” written on it exits the room on the other side.

She ties her hair up behind her head before grabbing an apron from behind the door that she just walked through. She fastens it behind herself and takes a deep breath. _Okay Riko, you can do this._ She closes her eyes and heads back out to the storefront.

Immediately she lets out a cry as she walks headfirst into something, her body recoils, falling backward. She closes her eyes and braces for the impact with the floor. It never arrives though, instead, something catches her. She opens her eyes to see Chika’s face a few inches from her own, the girl’s body bending over her and what must be her arm behind Riko’s back, preventing her from falling.

It feels like time around her freezes. She has never been this close to Chika before and it’s too much for her to take. Her heartbeat is increasing rapidly, she can smell the perfume that the girl wears, feel their bodies pressed up against each other, their faces so close together that she could easily just lean forward and kiss her boss. All confidence that she had just built up for herself is flushed from her body and she is left with the feeling of butterflies flying around in her stomach.

“Sorry about that.” Chika looks down at Riko. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah…” Riko’s breaths were short and quick, mirroring the beating of her heart. “I… I sh-should’ve… um…” Her head is a swirl of emotions. But one thought keeps repeating over and over in her mind. _I want to kiss her._ There was no way she could, but it would be so easy to just lean forward and do so. “S-Sorry… I… I…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Chika finally stands up, pulling Riko to her feet as she does. “I should’ve knocked or something, you could’ve been changing.”

Riko’s cheeks turn from a light pink to a blood red. _Chika… seeing me…_ She shakes her head to get the thought out of her mind. “I… I sh-should g-get back t-to work…”

“Are you okay Riko?” Chika’s brows furrow. “You are looking a little red. If you need to sit down a little, I can handle the setup for today.” She places her hand against the forehead of the girl in front of her. “You seem to have a bit of a temperature as well, you’re not ill are you?”

“N-No… I’m… j-just…” Riko struggles to come up with an excuse. The contact of Chika’s palm on her forehead and how intently the crimson eyes opposite her are staring into her own, makes her legs feel weak.

Chika’s brows furrow again, but she backs away. “Okay, I’ll let you get on with the setup.” She steps to the side, allowing Riko to pass. The red-haired girl takes a deep breath and heads back into the storefront. “Riko…” Chika calls after her. “Don’t force yourself; you can take a break whenever you need to.”

Riko looks around the storefront. _Okay… that’s behind you now… let’s focus on work._ She heads over to the center display, a small table that has a circular display with 3 tiers of flowers. On the bottom tier is the beautiful blues of Hydrangeas. The second tier is lit up with purple lavender flowers and the top tier has a bowl with small biscuits in the shape of Sakura flowers with pink icing on the top.

She takes one of the biscuits and takes a bite of it. _Okay… they are still good._ She takes a second bite and before long the biscuit is gone. _I am surprised Chika can make so many and have them always be delicious._ She reaches her hand out towards the bowl again.

“How are they?” The voice catches Riko off guard and her hand lurches forward, hitting the edge of the bowl and sending biscuits flying into the air.

Riko freezes for a split second before lurching into action. She grabs the bowl and tries to catch as many biscuits as she can. The majority are lost to the floor, however, she manages to save about a dozen. “S-Sorry…” She replaces the bowl and turns to Chika.

“Are you sure you’re okay Riko?” Chika sets the bundle of Lilies that she is holding onto the counter and moves behind it. “Don’t worry about this though.” She ducks down and brings out a small container. “I think I should let you in on my little secret.”

Chika starts to walk over and opens the container to reveal many more of the biscuits. “They aren’t actually baked by me.” She starts to pour them in. “I have a friend that drops them around when we run low.”

“I thought… you made them.” Riko looks at Chika with wide eyes as she continues to pick up some of the biscuits from the floor.

“She doesn’t like people knowing that she made them.” Chika finishes refilling the bowl and seals the container. She places it down and then slowly crouches to aid Riko in the picking up of the biscuits from the floor.

Not long after, they’re almost done. Riko spots one more out of the corner. She reaches over for it but feels something soft instead. She looks over and sees her fingers brushing against Chika’s. Blood rushes to her cheeks, sending a tingling feeling dancing over them. “S-Sorry… I… I d-didn’t see…”

“It’s okay Riko don’t worry.” Chika smiles and withdraws her hand, holding the biscuit as she does. She looks down at it, then over to Riko. “Here, open wide!” She giggles as she moves her hand towards Riko’s mouth.

Riko’s eyes widen as she realizes what Chika is insinuating. “N-No i-it’s okay. I-It’s b-been on the f-floor.” Her heartbeat increases once more. _Chika wants to feed me… I don’t know if I could take that._

“Come on, I cleaned the floor this morning. It’s just a little fun.” Chika giggles again.

Reluctantly, Riko opens her mouth and lets Chika place the biscuit in her mouth. She takes a small bite of it, her lips brushing against the girl’s fingers as she closes them. Something about this biscuit is so much nicer than the one she had tested earlier. It sends a warmth through her body, her heartbeat speeding up at the contact of Chika’s fingers and her lips.

Chika takes the rest of the biscuit and pops it into her own mouth. “They’re so good aren’t they.”

Riko’s eyes widen even more as she sees this. _She just… that was… an… an indirect… kiss…_ She brings her fingers to her own lips. Her heartbeat increases, her blush spreads further over her face and the butterflies return to her stomach. “Ch-Chika…” The name is barely more than a whisper, but it doesn’t look like the other girl heard her. She whispers a “Thank you.” She nods her head to Chika before she quickly gets on with her work.

 

* * *

 

Being a florist entails more than just attending to customers in the shop, or arranging the flowers for aesthetic purposes. Chika realizes when she finally became the owner of the flower shop. Yet, while it may come off as a surprise to many, she enjoys the process. She’s come to appreciate the little aspects of her job. Of course, her employees, or rather, the only employee left now, makes her entire work even more enjoyable.

The first time Chika sees Riko, she feels something stir in her heart. There was a slight skip of a beat of her heart, and she’s immediately enraptured by Riko’s beauty. Her long silky hair that cascades down her back, fluttering slightly along with the wind when she’s near the entrance and a customer enters, the occasional moments where Riko tucks some of her stray hairs behind her ears, Chika thinks that Riko is dazzling in her own way.

Anything that dazzles Chika or makes her heart race, immediately captures her attention and is most certainly likely to occupy her thoughts frequently from then on. Meeting Riko, _knowing_ the redhead, is exactly that.

She has no idea why someone as gorgeous as the redhead would want to work in a flower shop but Chika’s glad that Riko turns out to be a great worker. Also, having Riko as an employee works wonders for her customer count.   

Chika knows that Riko is a serious and hard worker, and has been a great help at the shop daily. There’s always this sense of serenity that exudes from the taller girl, and Chika finds Riko’s earnest attitude endearing at times. There are also times where she finds herself searching for where Riko is, taking notice of the way the taller girl places and arranges the stalks of roses delicately and gently together, the way Riko has this soft smile that crosses her features each time she waters the small cluster of plants in one corner of the shop.

She likes observing Riko.

Back in the present, there’s this nagging sensation that tugs at the end of Chika’s heart - that makes her glance over at Riko several times throughout the day.

The red-haired girl has seemed distracted all morning, bumping into a wall and almost falling, and accidentally knocking over a bowl of biscuit. Chika wonders if the redhead is alright. Besides making these small mistakes that she wouldn’t have had made usually, the taller girl has seemed a little red in the face.

 _Is she ill? Or maybe something’s bothering her…_ Chika frowns slightly at that thought. She wants to help Riko in any way she’s able to, or at least be able to cheer the red-haired girl up.

She ponders it for several seconds, absently toying with the leaves of the sunflowers she’s tending to, hoping for an idea to strike her out of nowhere.

_A gift._

Chika’s lips twitch into a smile, the idea of gifting Riko something begins to take root in her mind.  

_I want to give Riko a gift that could encourage her._

Her smile grows into a grin when she finally decides what gift she should get Riko.

 

* * *

Deciding on and wanting to do something is different from actually doing it, Chika realizes. Her gift for Riko wrapped neatly in a box, the orange-haired girl had stored it in a pocket of her apron before Riko arrived at the shop. She had meant to give it to Riko before work started, yet here she is, already halfway through the day, the gift still sitting in her pocket.

She reaches into the pocket, her fingers feeling the edges of the giftbox. It’s a gift that she found just down the other end of the street, in a small humble accessory shop. She remembers the excitement she felt when she laid her eyes upon the item, as if it was calling out to her. It’s something that Chika is sure would fit Riko perfectly.

 _Just give it to Riko._ Chika tells herself again. There’s an unexpected sense of nervousness that sinks at the bottom of her stomach, the slight jitters that she’s still quite unused to. Her eyes scan the shop, and she finds Riko quickly enough. The redhead is now bringing a box of materials into the staffroom and she reappears by the door after several seconds.

Sucking in a deep breath, Chika gathers her courage and calls out to the redhead, trying to ignore the rapid thumps of her heartbeat against her chest. _It’s just a small gift_. She reminds herself. There’s no need for her to be nervous.

“Here,” Chika offers the gift, placing it onto Riko’s hand.

Riko’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as she stuttered out a response. “For… me?”

“Yup.” Chika nods. “You seem a little troubled yesterday so…” Chika scratches her cheek self-consciously, “...I guess I just wanted to cheer you up...or something.”

“May I…” Riko pauses in slight hesitation as she looks at Chika, “May I open it now?”

“Of course.”

Chika waits in anticipation, noticing how Riko seems to turn a little red in the face as she opens the gift. There is a short gasp that escapes from the taller girl’s lips at the sight of a sakura flower hairpin.  The design is simple yet gorgeous- intrinsic patterned sakura petals decorate the tip of the metal hairpin.

“This is…” Riko swallows. “...beautiful.” Riko finds herself choking up unexpectedly. It’s something that fits her well, as it strikes a chord within her, sharing the same namesake.

“Thank you, Chika,” Riko whispers, bringing the hairpin closer towards her heart.

There’s a new sense of warmth and joy that arises within Chika’s heart. Seeing that Riko seems to like it makes her a little giddy inside.

“Shall I pin it up for you?” Chika hears herself asks on impulse. She knows the hairpin will look good on the redhead and she is excited to know what it is going to look like.

“S-Sure,” Riko murmurs back, a shy blush growing on her cheeks.  

Chika smiles and carefully, she takes the pin out from the box. With her free hand, she gently brushes some of the red locks of hair to the side. Her finger lingers on Riko’s forehead a tad longer than necessary, the skin is soft and she relishes the feeling. With shaky fingers, Chika carefully pins it up.

Chika takes a step back and her breath hitches slightly at how good it looks. The sakura pink compliments her hair really well, even more so with the pastel blue blouse she’s wearing. She has to remind herself to breathe as the next few words escape from her mouth before she’s able to stop herself.

“You look beautiful.”

She’s immediately rewarded by a furious blush from Riko and the orange-haired girl’s heart continues to race a little quicker, as she stood there, struck by the redhead.

It doesn’t occur to Chika that she may have fallen for the girl who reminds her of cherry blossoms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally managed to finish the second chapter, so here it is. Sorry it's a little late Joey, things kinda got in the way and stuff like that but we finally finished it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Riko collapses back against the door to her apartment. Her eyelids are shut tight over her eyes as she takes slow and methodical breaths. One of her hands reaches up and her fingers gloss over the small hairpin that is currently tying her hair up. Her lips curl into a smile. _So much has happened_ _today, it almost feels like it’s all a dream._

She opens her eyes to take a look around the small room that she calls home. If you can only use one word to describe it, the word tidy comes to mind instantly. The floors are clear, the countertops are empty except for what needs to be there and everything is arranged neatly and in an organized manner. 

Riko steps forward slowly, her breathing still deep until she collapses into the nearest chair with a sigh.  _ What did Chika mean by all that today?  _ She takes another deep breath.  _ How will I possibly be able to face her after today?  _ She takes the hairpin from her hair, holding it up to the light as she marvels at the beauty of it.  _ She even offered to pin it up for me. Her fingers were so soft… her body was so close…  _ Just thinking about it is making her heart beat faster.  _ I’m never going to survi- _

Her thoughts are cut off by the sound of her mobile ringing.  _ Who’s calling me this late? _ She looks at her phone.  _ You?  _ She hits answer and brings the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Riko!” A familiar energetic voice calls from the other side of the call. “Are you managing to survive without me?”

“Glad to see you haven’t changed You.” Riko’s lets out a giggle as she hears the voice. “I’ve been doing fine, thank you.”

“Aww that’s no fun, you should be begging me to come back.” Riko hears a laugh, immediately followed by a deep breath. “Anyway, how has work been with just the two of you? It hasn’t been too much, has it?”

“It’s been…” Riko lets out a sigh, allowing her to think of the right word. “…interesting.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Well, let’s just say it’s been hard to hide certain things without the person who would always cover for me.”

You starts to laugh again. “Has it really been that bad?”

Riko nods before realizing that the other girl can’t see her. “Yeah… yesterday I nearly walked into her and it somehow ended with her catching me in an awkward way and… well…”

“Let me guess, you got incredibly flustered?”

“Yeah, you know me well.” Riko takes a deep breath. “I also split the biscuits all over the floor…”

Another laugh follows. “I don’t even think I could save you from that one.” You pauses. “Do you remember that time you almost dropped those flowers because Chika said you looked pretty that day?”

“You saved my life that day.” Riko giggles as she remembers how she was attending to a bunch of flowers while You was talking to her. Chika came up behind them and saw that Riko was wearing a new outfit, told her she looked pretty and then walked off. You noticed her hands loosening and made it look like she was passing the bunch to her. “Oh… you won’t believe what happened today.”

“Do tell…” You inquires, her interest piqued, and the sound of shuffling can be heard shortly after.

“Well, she had seemed a little weird most of today, like she wanted to say something.” Riko starts to play with her hair. “Near the end of the day, she called out to me and gave me a hairpin in the shape of a sakura flower.”

“Did she give a reason for this gift?” You’s voice is a little different. It is less playful and a lot more serious.

“Um…” Riko tries to remember what the shop owner told her. “I think it was something to do with… cheering me up or something.”

“Hey, Riko…”

“Yes…”

“Do you think it’s possible that she likes you back?”

Riko’s body freezes.  _ There’s no way that’s true right? _ She takes a few deep breaths as her heartbeat starts to quicken. “I… um…” She doesn’t know what words she wants to say in response. Blood is rushing to her cheeks, butterflies are flying around in her stomach and her palms are beginning to get sweaty. “I… how… um…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to respond straight away.” You giggles as she says this. “Did she say anything while she gave it to you… something that might hint that she does?”

“I… she…” Riko takes a deep breath to try and regain herself. “She… um… she did offer to pin it up for me… and… she told me I looked… beautiful.”

A silence falls over the two of them. “It’s possible that she does like you back Riko.” You finally breaks the few seconds of silence.

“I…” Riko just sits there, breathing deeply.  _ Is she right? What if she does like me back?  _ The gears in Riko’s head are turning faster than she can comprehend.  _ I… there’s no way she does… but… maybe… _

“It’s something to think about.” You continues, breaking the silence once again. “There is a chance that she just thought it was a nice gesture, but I wouldn’t count the fact that she could like you out.” A faint sound in the background can be heard through the phone. “I’m really sorry Riko, but I need to go now, my uh… friend… is here for dinner.”

“Oh, sure. I should get something for myself as well.” Riko sits up in her seat. “Thanks for the talk You.”

“It was nice to catch up,” The sounds of frantic shuffling can be heard in the background. Riko wonders if she should probe into it out of curiosity but decides against it. She has other things to worry about for now. “I want to hear any updates as soon as they happen, okay?”

“Sure thing, talk to you soon.” With that, the call is hung up and Riko is left there staring out of the window of the apartment. “Does she…” She looks down at the hand that still has the hairpin in it wistfully. After a few seconds, she shakes her head. “I should make myself something for dinner.”

\-----

_ This is the third time _ . Chika casts a worried glance over at Riko who is now hastily sweeping the remnants of a pot of soil that were scattered all over the floor into a dustpan. The red-haired girl who had seemed distracted just now had accidentally knocked it over as she left the staff entrance. She had quickly and profusely apologized but Chika waves it off with a quick smile. Fortunately, the pot is going to be disposed of later anyway but with how Riko has been acting recently, Chika can’t help but worry. 

_Riko..._ Chika bites her inner lip as her brows crease slightly. _She looked troubled yesterday too..._ _Whatever that is troubling Riko must’ve been something important... or bad..._ Chika theorizes. _Otherwise, Riko wouldn’t have been so distracted and care-._ Just as the orange-haired girl contemplates calling out to Riko, a slight ring from the entrance interrupts her thought. 

“Welcome!” Chika calls out instantly, plastering on a smile in greeting, snapping her attention back to a new customer who has entered the shop. 

Putting her worry for Riko aside for the moment Chika leaves the counter and quickly attends to the new customer. 

It doesn’t take her very long to guide the customer to the section of the shop that they are looking for and within the next half an hour, the customer is already out of the shop, a bag of gardening supplies in their hand. 

Chika lets out a quick sigh before she surveys the shop once more, absentmindedly drumming her fingers on the cashier counter. She easily spots Riko at the left corner of the shop, replacing some of the older flowers with fresh ones. She finds herself engrossed in watching the girl work, the way Riko’s hands gracefully and mindfully puts them in place before she deftly gathers the older bunch to be disposed of. 

Chika doesn’t realize that she has been staring at Riko in a daze until a quiet voice brings her back to reality. 

“Chika…?” 

The orange-haired girl jumps slightly with a start, feeling her cheeks burning slightly at being caught staring. “W-What’s up?” 

“I’m...finished with what needs to be done. Is there anything else I can help with?” Riko asks, albeit hesitantly. Riko isn’t looking straight at her and seems to be slightly jittery. It reminds Chika of the first day Riko had started working here, the redhead had been really nervous, stuttering over her words when tending to customers, and had been a little shy when talking to her and You. But, thanks to You easing Riko into the daily routine, she easily got the hang of things by the third day. 

The Riko right in front of her now seems a little tensed, twiddling her fingers around the ties of her apron. It’s a habit that Chika has noticed over the couple of months that she’s been working here.  _ I wonder _ if  _ something happened to Riko... _

Chika blinks, remembering Riko’s question and shakes her head. There isn’t anything urgent that needs to be done and it’s one of their slowest months in terms of sales.

“Are you okay?” Chika shoots Riko a concerned look. “You’ve been making more mistakes than usual, and you seem a little distracted.” Riko hastily nods her head, stumbling over her words, red-faced, “S-Sorry, I’m fine. Really.” 

Still a little unconvinced, Chika closes in on Riko, leaning forward from behind the counter. Their faces are just inches apart and Chika finds herself frowning yet again in worry, barely noticing how red Riko’s face has gotten.

“Are you su-” Before Chika gets the rest of her question out, she feels a soft pressure against her lips. 

\----

As Riko pulls away, she gets hit with the realization of what she’d just done.  _ I kissed her _ . Her eyes widen.  _ I kissed her _ . Her heartbeat speeds up.  _ I kissed her _ . Butterflies start fluttering around in her stomach as she comes to terms with what she just did. She had just kissed her boss. 

She looks at some flowers that are sitting on the nearby display, moving her hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, hopefully covering up the rosiness of her tingling cheeks. “S-Sorry.” The word stumbles from Riko’s mouth.  _ Oh god, what have I done?  _ When Chika had leaned in unexpectedly, Riko thought her heart was going to stop, and without thinking, she had kissed her.

“R-Riko,” Chika’s gaze is fixed on the girl in front of her. She reaches up and touches her lips with her fingers. “D-Did you just…”

“S-Sorry,” Riko repeats herself as she brings her hands together, fingers tapping the backs of her palms. “I just, with everything that was happening, I panicked and-” She takes a deep breath, feeling her heart beating faster and her palms begin to sweat.  _ I guess there’s no hiding it now. _ “I… I like you.”

Chika’s lips break into a surprisingly warm smile. “Riko…” Her hand reaches out towards Riko’s face, cupping her cheek and turning the girl’s face to look at her, their gazes locking together. “I… I feel the same.” Both girls feel themselves being drawn towards the other, Chika tilts her head to the side as her eyes close and their lips press together once more.

Riko’s heart feels like it is about to burst from her chest. The kiss is much different from the quick peck that they shared before; their lips are pressed together, gently sliding over each other, their breathing is slow and methodical. Chika’s thumb has begun to slowly brush against her cheek, her other hand sliding around to Riko’s back, pressing their bodies closer together. Riko’s own hands find themselves on Chika’s hips as her feet shuffle forward slightly, pressing their bodies flush together.  _ This is actually happening. I’m not dreaming. _

Their lips break away from each other slightly, Riko tilting her head forward so that their foreheads lean against each others’. Her eyes remain shut. “Chika…” She can feel the orange girl’s breath against her lips. “I love you.”

There is no verbal response from Chika, instead, she presses their lips together once more. After a few seconds, her lips part and Riko feels a tongue slide along her lower lip. She takes a deep breath and allows it entry into her mouth.

Their tongues dance together as they both start to explore the other’s mouth. It makes Riko’s heart beat even faster in her chest. Chika’s hand slides under her blouse, pressing against the small of her back and sending a tingling sensation up her spine at the additional skin contact. Chika shifts slightly, accidentally bumping their noses together causing Riko to flinch and a click to happen as their teeth hit each other.

The two break away with smiles on their faces. “I think we’re going to have to work on that a little.” Chika giggles. Their eyes meet once more and she pecks Riko’s lips.

Riko chuckles as she feels her heart settle down a little.  _ This… This is where I belong. _ She starts to sway a little as if she is a tree in the wind.  _ Being in her arms just feels… right. _ “I… I don’t mind that at all.” She presses their foreheads back together as their bodies shift from side to side.

The two stand there silently, enjoying the comfort of the other’s body. A light breeze wafts through an open window, sending a chilling sensation up their spines. The scent of the Gardenias next to them mixes with the smell of their own bodies to create a pleasant aroma around the two. They momentarily forget that they’re still working and any customer could enter at any moment; they’re too focused the present, on each other to think about anything else. There are things they have to talk about, about  _ them, _ and what their relationship would entail, but for now… such thoughts have been pushed to the back burner. 

“Riko…” Chika breaks the silence around them, tilting her head back up to look at the other girl.

“Yes?” Riko looks up and finds herself staring into the crimson irises in front of her.

“I love you too.”


End file.
